Talk:Catherine-B320
Weapon I've been anaylzing the trailer and am wondering about her weapon. In the poster she appears to be armed only with an M6, but in the trailer I spot a rifle of some sort on her back. From several angles (1:07, 1:10, 1:24) it looks like she has an assault rifle (based off the stock structure) but from 1:23, based off the barrel (which is notably shorter than an MA5 and bears resmemblence to the M7's barrel), this notion is contradicted. Perhaps a carbine variant of the MA5 or an M7 with an elongated and modified stock? Someone else care to take look at it and tell me what they think? Spartan 501 05:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :As in the MA5K variant? :http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/5/59/MA5K.JPG or http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/archive/5/59/20080830204114!MA5K.JPG :If this is the weapon you saw it may add some credibility to the Noble team/Spartan III argument as it is the S-3's trademark weapon. --CiaoGamer 10:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Just looked at the trailer, it does look like a MA5K to me. --CiaoGamer 10:41, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Kelly After watching the trailer I have noticed Kat,looks like Kelly in the Halo Legends episode "the package". what do you think ?--Heroicpotatoe 21:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess a little, but how is that relevent?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) True, she was with other Spartans --Heroicpotatoe 21:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I think it's impossible for her to be kelly. Just look at her number:320. Spartan II's only went up to about 150. She is either class 2 or a spartan III.FatalSnipe117 14:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Voice Change? it seems like Kat's voice changed from the reach announcement trailer to the most recent ViDoc, she had a Scandinavian accent in the announcement trailer, but seems to have a more american accent in the ViDoc, should we note this on the article? 18:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I wasn't under that impression at all. She sounded exactly the same. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It still seems different to me... 19:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Pegasi Delta It's interesting how Jorge mentioned specifically about Noble Six surviving Pegasi Delta, yet Kat is also from Beta Company. That seems to indicate that she was removed from Beta Company before the Pegasi Delta mission. What do you think? Worthy of noting in the Trivia section? --Jimmy-San 18:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) This page does not include all of the available info. Kurt's transmission to Mendez from the Reach Project Page states that Kat took part in Operation: CARTWHEEL, the mission before TORPEDO, where she lost her arm. She was not sent with the rest of Beta Company. Also, Jorge was making an inside joke probably referring to how Noble 6 "was sent" and "survived" when in actual fact that was not the case. Littlestag 21:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Not to be a noob but why do I have no "edit" option for Kat's page? I want to add the material I posted above and for obvious reasons I cant. Help would be appreciated. Alternatively add it yourself. Littlestag 21:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hackers Anyone noticed that Catherine bears a striking resemblance to the 1995 Angelina Jolie? She's supposedly a exellent hacker, and I'm wondering if it isn't a referance to http://zenithofhotness.com/images/angelina-jolie/hackers.jpg Deliever Hope Trailer According to the new Bungie Weekly Update the latest live trailer, Deliever Hope is before the events of Halo: Reach, and it is during this battle that Kat loses her arm while the original Noble Six sacrifices himself to destroy a Covenant Convette. I would put this on her page, but yeah....--Juubi no Ryuu 02:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It was actually a cruiser, mostly likely CCS class. Sierra 003 22:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) How do you know Thom was the original Noble Six? The only known original members of Noble Team are Carter and Kat. Ideas for Trivia... - Kat was the first Spartan to talk in the E3 2009: Reveal Trailer. Making her voice the first "Halo: Reach" Spartan voice ever heard. http://xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/14276699/halo-project/videos/haloreach_spc_rewindtheater.html (Something like that) thanks! The Unbalanced Warrior 04:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Based on her accent as heard thus far, Kat may be of Russian or Scandanavian descent. Deliver Hope trailer Does anyone know who plays her in the Deliver Hope trailer? LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 11:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :A man/stunt-actor.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, Bungie made sure a woman played her to make it as realistic as possible. So yeah, some woman. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 11:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::*sigh*- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::We have a conspiracy on our hands! - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 21:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Shape-shifter! *gasp* - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) sigh she is canonlogicy a woman so stop saying she is a man, and i swear i'll freakin' kill anyone else who says she is a shape shifter. 1. Sign your posts. 2. They're talking about her "Deliver Hope" actor, not her. We all know she is a woman. 3. The death threat was really unnecessary. [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 22:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow dude, grow a sense of humor. No one really thinks she's a shapeshifter or a guy. Everyone just calm down, have yourself a fish biscuit, and we'll get through this. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 22:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) uh fish biscuit i'll have a chicken biscuit instead and yes the death threat was necessary i was trying to make a point to these morons. --God like65 19:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Leave that to the admins, why don't you. It's their job to make threats, with bans, not death, mind you.Fairfieldfencer FFF 21:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Fairfield. Speaking of admins "God like65",you do know that the "morons" that you threatened were administators? They were joking around with each other and you threatened them. I assure you that both of them know that Kat is a female (which wasn't even what they were discussing). [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 21:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) woops sorry guys. --God like65 19:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Death Any of you guys mind putting up the details of her death? She dies running after getting out of an elevator and gets sniped from a Phantom that shot through a hole in the damaged building. My question is, what weapon was she killed with; in Reach, the Covenant don't have any one-shot sniper weapons. My thought is perhaps a prototype Beam Rifle. Sierra 003 02:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the beam rifle existed at least as early as 2531. It doesn't appear in Reach, but it does exist in canon at that time. Either she was killed by a short burst from a focus rifle or she was killed by a beam rifle, which, of course, is not usable in-game. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 03:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Neither. Her shields were down due to the nuclear energy from the glassing. She got shot in the head with a needle rifle. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 04:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty sure her shields would still be up. Their shields would have been recharging by that time, or we would have seen crackling energy around her when they went down. I'm pretty sure she was shot by a needle rifle. WisdomThumbs 01:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :actually she shut off her shields because she thought they where safe and in the cutscene her shields didn't flare up when she got hit by the glass shards which they would have if she had her shields turned on. God like65 01:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sentence Update Kat's death was attributed due to her fatal lack of situational awareness. '''Like the lost of her right arm', Kat underestimated the gravity of her situation and failed to initiated her armor's shielding system.'' Sentence could use some reworking. JustinSaneV2 17:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :-That part of the game was just to add emomtion, it was not well done nor well lthought out either. None of that scene makes sense. Nuclear Radiation and Vaccum of Space are not very different, and neither was the electromagnetism nor radiation that went out from the slipspace makeshift bomb, even if nuclear explosion might give a slightly bigger amount in shorter time. Nevertheless if the radiation is enough to overload her shields, which are to say the most important part of the armor, and most likely the most protected part, then her visor, and communications would have gone down as well just like the slipsspace bomb took down the SAT image, and as we know the visors of ODST and Spartan helmets aren't clear glass they are complicated pieces of technology designed to acquire images and feed them back on the other side of the visor. :So in other words, if her shield went down, she would have been blind since her visor would not work, deaf for communication systems are certainly not as reinforced as shield pieces so she could not hear anything outside her helmet, and mute, because she could not talk on the way down of the elevator. :In the end it was bad story telling, the best way to kill someone so talented, is from a pop shot, but the execution of such idea was very poorly done by Bungie. Is like saying, a nuclear explosion fries the systems of every military hardware within its radius but leaves intact and working a video camera and a walkie talkie... just doesn't make sense. :Good idea, poor execution. :Spartas Maximus 20:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Shields go down all the time, after they get shot enough. The power was still there, just not the shield, or else they would have been unable to move the suit at all.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 20:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Sniper The page says that the sniper that shot her was an Elite. After seeing the cutscene a few times I couldn't tell what shot her. I'm not saying it wasn't an Elite, just wondering if someone can prove it. Also, if it was, what rank of Elite was it, just out of curiosity. Alex T Snow 07:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's extrapolation. Elites are typically the ones who hold Needle Rifles.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 15:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough, and I'd much rather it have been an Elite than a Skirmisher :P Alex T Snow 07:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) The shape of the silhouette appears to be an Elite and the armor glow is gold, like that of a General. :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 22:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think it was a Zealot. I watched the scene also. My confirmed opinion is a Zealot. The Magenta color and blue outline in my view. -- TheRookie09 Rank Nows its really confusing, Kat, Kurt and Fhajad are Lieutenant Commanders and since Kat is under Carter's command. That must mean Carter is the highest ranked SPARTAN being Commander. Am I right? [[User:Phoenix Marathon|' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 13:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Carter bears the rank of Commander. The Noble Team page already says that. Or, am I reading your sentence wrongly? I don't get what you mean. -- [[User:SolidLemonsoup|'''Mmm... Jackal Stew]] 11:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Her arm Is it possible to get Kat's arm in the armory? And if so how?Crushinator 04:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I've seen some people who have it, pretty sure it's Lt. Colonel but I'm only a Captian right now, so I'm not sure. Also I think you can get it for either arm, but don't quote me on that. Alex T Snow 10:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Not sure about the unlock, but yes you can get it. It's a chest piece called Assault/Sapper R. I'm Lt. Colonel and it is not unlocked for me yet so once again, I'm unsure. SomethingDifferent 11:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Bungie said that other armour systems and gametypes will be released in October.-- Forerun '' 21:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC)'' ::: :::As of this time (10/10/12) The only way to get the arm is by modding.It may be available at a later rank but it doesn't unlock at LTC X Aikou x 05:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I have it; you can get the arm with the Breacher armor at LTC. -- User:Griever0311 :::Then why have none of my friends gotten it yet? X Aikou x 05:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Im only WOG3 but I think its possible :::: If you don't believe me, look me up - my gamertag's Griever0311; I can show it to you, along with some other guys on my Friends. -- User:Griever0311 :::: I'm not doubting just posing a legitimate question.My buddy is a LTC1 and can't get it for some reason. X Aikou x 05:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Umm... I think I bought the regular Breacher armor first, so that might be it. -- User:Griever0311 Kat Shielded at death? I know it sounds crazy, but is there a slight possibility that Catherine was still shielded? It might have been a graphics error but unless I am much mistaken, Kat's helmet is intact after her death. As it was a Needle Rifle round from an Sangheili CAMPER, Wouldn't there be a hole in her helmet? Teh Halfblud :Did you even try reading the article?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::That is one gruesome image. Lucario of the Gods (talk 21:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::*Weeps* [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::*jumps off a cliff for not looking* The Halfbluud Kat's Armor Color I'm trying to get a carbon copy (or as close as I can at Lt. Colonel) of Kat through the armory, but I just can't seem to get the colors right. Which one is it? KickButtUnggoy 17:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :My brother's been trying to do that too, and he can't quite get it either. It seems to be somewhere in between Cyan and Ice, and I'd say Ice is the closer of the two. Alex T Snow 09:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) "First glassing" Thought I'd provide some insight into why I removed that trivia bit about Reach being the first glassing she'd ever witnessed. While some seem to interpret it as the first glassing she's ever seen, I thought it was a mood-lightening remark about the situation, literally meaning it's the first time she's been on the ground during a glassing. In addition, assuming she refers to never ''seeing a planet get glassed doesn't make much sense, as at this point, only a small area - New Alexandria - is getting glassed, instead of the whole planet. As glassing small patches of land one by one over a span of few weeks seems to be common practice for the Covenant, I find it unlikely Kat would've never seen something like that take place. Thus, it can be assumed she is referring to experiencing a glassing, not seeing one. --Jugus (Talk | ) 15:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Me too. I actually thought that line was referring to the first glassing on Reach by THE COVENANT but I agree that's it's heavily unlikely Kat could have never seen a glassing yet, seeing how involved she was during the Deliver Hope battle. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 15:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Tuckerscreator, Kat must have been referring to the fact that this is the very time when Reach starts to get glassed. -- [[User:SolidLemonsoup|'Mmm... Jackal Stew']] 07:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I re-checked the script, Lemon. She was indeed talking about herself experiencing a glassing.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 01:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) KIA'd for the world to see In the final cutscene of the level New Alexandria, civilians in the radiation bunker witness the death of Kat. Is this the very first time non-UNSC or Army forces witness the death of a Spartan? As far as I know, ONI Directive 930 applies to SPARTAN-IIIs as well, as Kurt-051 listed Holly and Danté as MIA in Ghosts of Onyx. With these civilians watching a Spartan fall, surely the directive must have been compromised. Maybe these civilians were sworn to secrecy? Given the fact that Noble Team stayed in the radiation bunker with them for a full 3 days, the Spartans could have brainwashed the civvies. -- [[User:SolidLemonsoup|'Mmm... Jackal Stew']] 07:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Would the Spartans have had access to the necessary 'tools', though? A very good point you made there, but the number of civilians in the bunker wasn't exactly large, and the chances they made it off Reach aren't exactly stellar, given that Six saw the evac transports leave after 'Exodus' (and no civilians are with them when they call for the Pelican later on in the cutscene). Or maybe the civilians were, in fact, sworn to secrecy. We may never know. Someone could write to Bungie about it.Unnamed Individual 15:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Were there civilians in the bunker? Didn't see them anywhere. That civilian dialogue subtitled was from people outside, when Carter shuts the door you clearly see that no one else has entered.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 01:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :"Assuming there were civilians in the bunker, I very much doubt their "delusions" would be much of an issue. What happened on Reach was tragic, and sent many people over the edge. All they saw was a soldier, in unusual armor similar to SPI armor and Cyclops armor known to be deployed, getting killed. Mitigating circumstances would make it awfully hard for someone witnessing such large scale destruction to reliably state what they saw. As well, three days in a bunker with everything around you being destroyed is an awfully long time for those not trained for it. Post-traumatic stress disorder can easily describe such an event happening, or rather, not at all." More or less how ONI would address such... allegations. Furthermore, after such devastation... people get lost. And others, require close monitoring. XRoadToDawnX 01:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::There were civilians in the bunker; they are present when Kat's body gets dragged in. They were already inside the radiation bunker before the Spartans entered. Some lines, like 'close the door, faster!', are said by them. Another point is that Noble Team ''did wear Mark V MJOLNIR armor, for your information. I'm not sure if this is of any importance, but it proves that civilians witnessed Kat getting killed. Apart from that, even more frightening than brainwashing is having to stay in a bunker with a possibly rotting corpse for 72 hours. -- [[User:SolidLemonsoup|'Mmm... Jackal Stew']] 04:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I think there might be some over-analyzation here. Considering it's in the middle of a giant, civilization-spanning conflict with the very future of the species hanging in the balance, what a couple of civilians might claim is likely to be glossed over by humanity-at-large. Playing devil's advocate, though, it's not like anything can ever be ENTIRELY hushed up, anyway. I'd hope that the entirety of the UNSC would be smarter than to believe something so patently full of sh*t as "These two platoons of personnel NEVER die no matter how many times they're shot in the head or bombed." PS: There's nothing scary about chilling around a dead body. It's dead, what's it gonna do? -- User:Griever0311 It's scary because Spartans the best the UNSC can pit against the Covenant. If these guys are brought down- if visceral proof is presented to a civilian that a Spartan has been brought down (anyone looking out from the bunker would have seen the shot and Kat's death), then the civilian will be doing three things: breathing, wetting their pants, and thinking, "I don't stand half a chance."Unnamed Individual 04:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't see how the "invincible superman" myth could play out anyway. It doesn't matter HOW good you are at your job, random stuff happens in combat and people die, even guys that are completely sh*t-hot, like Spartans. Look at modern forces. Yeah, MARSOC, SEALS, SAS, and SBS are outstanding performers in the field, but they die just as easily as you and I do when they get shot. Apparantly that fact was forgotten over the intervening 500+ years in the Haloverse. -- User:Griever0311 Spartans have a lot more between them and harm than modern Special Forces. At the very most, modern soldiers have Kevlar body armor (unless you've got a JSLIST or EOD suit on) and any cover they've got. Spartans, on the other hand, have inches of titanium, energy shielding, a crystalline shock-absorbing layer, near-unbreakable bones, and greater muscle density than pretty much any human. Spartans are pretty much as close to invulnerable as anyone gets, being as they are less human (in a sense) than most humans, so it's not just skill standing between than whatever's out to kill them. That said, it is a bit far-fetched that people believe that they NEVER die, but the aspect of luck is pared down in Spartans, since they can actually TAKE a lot of battle damage, as opposed to avoiding it. It's easier to believe 'Spartans never die' than 'SEALs never die', but you've got a point- that they NEVER die is a real stretch.Unnamed Individual 04:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) That's what I'm saying. Someone out there, somewhere, would have to say "Hmm...", when they see the casualty list full of nothing but MIA and WIA after the operation that resulted in 8 gazillion UNSC deaths and a melted planet. -- User:Griever0311 Actually, LemonSoup, I was just saying that it would actually be easy for ONI to write the entire incident off. While it all very clearly happened in front of them, there is nothing that can actually verify this to anyone else. All we have is the word of a few people. ONI could spin it that it wasn't what they thought. We know they were using MARK V armor, but it's clear that the SPARTANs can customize it, so their appearance wouldn't be consistent. And brainwashing may not even be necessary. Imagine witnessing the death of a SPARTAN, figures you were told could defeat any foe without fail. Then other SPARTANs tell you of the directive and ask you to keep quiet, if only to continue the hope. Another possibility is that there isn't anything worth mentioning. I doubt people would consistently check the reports for the death of a SPARTAN, too busy looking at the Fall of Reach. Thus, no discrepancy would be noticed. Who's to say the directive was still active after the Fall of Reach, anyway? Greatest military installation destroyed? Yeah, morale will have dropped anyway. As for the whole "They're going to die no matter what", there were only 30 of them (at least, with Halsey's statement suggesting more). While their deaths would be rather huge, there wouldn't be too many people to notice. All ONI would have to do is show their continued success without any actual details, which the SPARTANS were more than able to show. A death would occur, but ONI could gloss over that fact. That's the point, add morale. And in situations of huge tragedies, such as being systematically exterminated by a collection of alien races, humans are more likely to drop logical reasoning to hang on to hope.XRoadToDawnX 04:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) But Assaults better! Has anyone noticed that Kat usually prefers to use her magnum sidearm as a primary and assault rifle as a secondary? Why would she do that? Better for her fake arm? THE MAN OF QUESTIONS IS INFURIATED! Blahmarrow 00:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :It seems that you are very perplexed indeed. It's just her preference, I suppose. She's also not a very aggressive front-line Spartan, even though she's part of Noble Team. Kat is more like an incredibly intelligent technician rather than a Spartan. And while you raved and ranted so passionately, you did bring up an important point- high recoil could have had negative effects on her robotic arm, thus she used a pistol instead of a rifle. -- [[User:SolidLemonsoup|'Mmm... Jackal Stew']] 04:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The pistol would have a higher impulse than the the assault rifle, so that's out. Simple answer? The pistol's Kat's signature weapon; everyone else has one, that's hers. -- User:Griever0311